This project studies the biochemistry of mood alterations induced by drugs of abuse. Several drugs are under investigation: amphetamine, ethanol, and opiates. Research strategies include the measurement of opioid activity in plasma during acute drug administration and during withdrawal states. Further research strategies are currently under evaluation.